


Follow The Call

by ButterflyPrincess



Series: The memer and the monkey [2]
Category: League of Legends, League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, HaiFuFuu are there too but much more briefly than in the last one, Jeaky, Jensen and Sneaky are both too anxious for their own good, M/M, Sequel, but they are cute, which is still an awesome shipping name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPrincess/pseuds/ButterflyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hai's mostly successful attempt to hook up his team mates they still both struggle to confess their feelings and basically everything is way more complicated than it could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow The Call

**Author's Note:**

> So, after the basically worst school week of my entire life I finally manage to find the time to write the sequel to "No homo, true homo, whatever" (Which is btw a really shitty name if I think about it, but shhh) and I'm actually quite happy with it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it <3

Follow The Call

_Jensen looked relieved, leaving the kitchen, surprisingly enough (at least for Bunny), Sneaky’s arm around his shoulder. They left the house together. You could hear them mutter something about getting coffee somewhere. Hai was still grinning happily._

Indeed they walked down the street to their favorite café, only a few blocks away from the gaming house. It was unusual for them to go there as two, but not completely uncommon as well. The only new thing was that Sneaky’s arm was resting on Jensen’s shoulder, holding him close. Both their hearts were pounding loudly in their chests, only slightly quiet enough so that you couldn’t hear the sound when walking past them.  
  
People were looking at them, of course. It was pretty obvious that there was something going on between the two blondes of Cloud 9, even if you didn’t know them. The way their cheeks were flushed, the way Zach couldn’t possibly bring up the will to move his arm and just how happy Jensen seemed with them going along the sidewalk like that. It was so obvious.  
  
“You feeling better now?”, Sneaky asked, a concerned touch to his voice.

Jensen nodded and blushed guiltily. He didn’t know if pretending to be claustrophobic was the best or worst idea Hai had ever had. But hey, it works out for now. And it wasn’t that crucial of a lie, was it?  
  
“That’s good. I mean… I never knew you had an issue like that, to be honest. I’m a terrible bro…”  
  
“You are not… Actually… There’s something I gotta tell you…”, Jensen admitted. Better now than later… Or something along the line.  
  
They stopped walking, only a few meters away from the café.  
  
So now came the fun part.

Sneaky was somehow hoping for Jensen to say what he wanted him to say, whereas – despite the cozy atmosphere only a few minutes ago – he didn’t quite expect it. Also, he didn’t have the confidence to just confess himself, because… Reasons? He didn’t quite know, he was just a little coward to be honest.  
  
“So, what is it?”, he asked hesitantly, slowly taking away his arm from Jensen’s shoulder, looking at him directly.  
  
“You know… I’m not actually claustrophobic. I made it up, because...”  
  
_Okay, Jensen, you little shit. You have two possibilities now:_  
a) “…Hai told me to, because that’s a way I can bring you to protect me, which I want because I have a massive crush on you ever since I’ve joined that goddamn team.” – the very honest way  
b) “…I needed a reason why I needed to leave that kitchen and I have no idea what was going on in Hai’s head.” – another lie  
Hard choice. Rationally, starting off a… relationship (?) off of a set of lies probably isn’t the best way of handling stuff.  
  
“Mate? Why did you make it up?” He looked at him skeptically.  
  
“I-I… Can we just go get some coffee first?” _Or you can just avoid it. Great plan, always works Kappa._  
  
“Uhm, yeah sure. You don't look good anyway actually”, Sneaky muttered, half heart-broken, half still concerned.  
  
“Wow, thanks, I know I'm hot, no need to tell me.” _And now you are pissed, great. You are so good at this!_  
  
It was an awkward situation so to say. Both kinda felt as if they'd fucked up pretty hard or at least Jensen felt that way while Sneaky was still filled with a strange kind of anxiety.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
The cute as always waitress walked up to them with a huge smile on her face. She was always in a good mood and for a long time she was the one reason why Sneaky loved this café so damn much. At least until Jensen... happened.  
  
Maybe it was a bit exaggerated but he just thinks that that's exactly what Jensen did. Happen. When he came into the team, a small insecure smile on his face, a bit shaky in everything including League... Sneaky already had it bad. Of course he's not the kind that simply admits it to himself. He's more about just brushing it off, denying everything. He would blame every blush on the room being too hot and every set of goosebumps he got when Jensen touched him accidentally on the weather being too cold. He'd just use “no homo” at every possible occasion and never even admit that he'd had things for guys before. Everyone would agree that had been terrible at pretending back then during his huge ass crush on Meteos - at least Hai had found it pretty obvious.  
  
“Uhm... Zach? Don't wanna order something? Or say hello?”, the gentle female voice approached Sneaky's ears and knocked him out of his mildly embarrassing thought.  
  
“Oh, uhm... Sorry, Mila, I'm so sorry, I just... wasn't quite there I guess”, he said, forcing a laughter. “But yeah, I'll just have a coffee, milk and sugar as per usual.” He tried sounding a bit more composed and failed rather badly.  
  
Mila – the waitress – looked at him for a second, of course knowing something was terribly off. She'd actually known every C9 member for quite a while, most of them since the very beginning. She wasn't into League at all and she only found out that those kinda strange guys she was serving so often were some kind of famous because a guy once came in and immediately ran over to Zach, called him 'Sneaky' and asked him to sign his notebook. She still didn't know much about esports and all, but she found it kind of cool that they were all so successful with doing something that's fun for them.  
  
Until about a year ago, Zach would be constantly flirting with her clumsily, not really meaning it, but he just used to call her cute and she had always been really flattered, because hey, the guy was funny, honestly had quite a cute face, although not being her type at all.  
However, after Nicolaj popped up, she felt a bit... neglected? It sounds strange, but it kinda was like that.  
  
And now they were both sitting here – Zach and Nicolaj – both seeming a bit dreamy, but not in a good way. They seemed zoned out, not focused on anything in particular and very alon with their thoughts. Somehow she wanted to ask. She's known them for quite a while now and you could almost say they were all friends but on the other hand it seemed... intimate. Maybe she way just imagining things, though.  
  
In the she just nodded, smiling gently and assumed that she'd best just get them their coffee and leave them be.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
“Would you maybe finally talk to me...?”, Sneaky sighed after half of his cup of coffee was gone. It had been unbearably silent for the last few minutes and it was eating him alive. Silence has never been his favorite thing in the world. Actually it was competing for the worst thing together with general stress and having to pull off reverse sweeps.  
  
Jensen didn't say a word. It felt so hard to form some with his mouth, making them sound. It felt impossible. But also it felt so much easier to say nothing than to start a potentially painful real talk, having to admit that he'd had asked Hai for help because he had a hopeless crush on the AD Carry and was a little pussy who couldn't handle stuff alone. It wasn't easy to be quiet but saying the truth felt even worse.  
  
“Jensen... _Nicolaj..._ Please. What's that all about?”  
  
Jensen let out a shaky breath. He felt as if he was falling apart and like he wanted to just float away like dust in the wind. He had never really heard Sneaky using his first name before and the way it sounded caught him totally off guard. So... desperate, so begging. He couldn't deal with it.  
  
“I... It's... I can't... Imightbeinlovewithyou.” The words stumbled out of his mouth all at once and left Sneaky with a really confused, disbelieving look on the face.  
  
“W-What?”  
  
“I- I didn't say anything! I better go, I have to see my- ehh dentist, yeah! So, uhm, bye.” He spoke so hectically and nervously that there was literally nothing Sneaky could do to react to it. He just sat there, not able to move or say something while his team mate jumped off his chair and left the café.  
  
“Woah... What was that? I thought I heard something like 'love', didn't I?”, Mila chimed in, mildly worried.  
  
Sneaky shook his head. “I... I need to talk to mom -ähh Hai I mean. Holy, that was weird”, he laughed awkwardly and stood up from his chair almost as quickly as his team mate did before. “Coffee was great anyway, as always”, he added hastily and paid Mila way too much money. She took it, confused. A fraction of a second later the blonde guy was gone.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
“Moooooom~ I need you wise butthole advise ~...”, Sneaky whined as he opened the door to Hai's room – of course without knocking.  
  
Hai groaned. This was so the wrong moment it's not even funny anymore. In fact, he lying on top of Bunny with a hard-on, just about to rip that hot motherfucker's shirt off and then... Sneaky. Amazing.  
  
Michael looked at him in deep confusion. “Wait, he actually calls you 'mom'? Dude, that's so fucked up!”  
  
He sighed. “It is. But everyone on this god damn team is fucked up. Also, wouldn't it be even scarier if he called me 'daddy'?”  
  
“It would 'cos that's my part”, the Support said smirking, pressing his already swollen lips onto his boyfriend's. They were almost about to get lost in a passionate kiss with each other but -  
  
“Could you stop the kinky stuff and help me with my not-so-kinky stuff?”, Sneaky asked, almost looking like a child struggling with his first day of school. It was almost cute in a way, but hell, there weren't many things worse than people constantly interrupting your sexy times with your boyfriend. Hai knew what he was talking about – they had already had to deal with Rush half an hour ago.  
  
_Why is everyone in this house such a fucking pain in the ass? And more importantly: Why am I friends with all of those guys??_ Hai let out a sigh.  
  
“Fine, Zach... What is it?” He took a second to readjust his t-shirt a bit and didn't really care about the zipper of his jeans being wide open. The guy better had a _very_ good reason to disturb them...  
  
“Woah, dude, that's a massive boner you have there!” __  
  
Never change, Sneaky, never change...  
  
“No shit, Sherlock. And it's not at all your business. And before I start ignoring you because there's obviously something a lot better I could right now you'd better tell me what's up, so we can get it over with.”  
  
_Okay, he's pissy,_ Sneaky figured.  
  
“Well, you know, Jensen... He was acting so.. weirdly? Talked about how made up the claustrophobia thing and didn't tell me why and then he just ran away and I... I'm a coward and didn't do shit and now I feel like garbage.”  
  
“Wanna know a secret? You _are_ garbage. Because you can't see a monkey in love if he's in your arms, like what the fuck? He made this up to provoke that situation, goddammit... Just go and kiss the poor guy, he's desperately in love with you and it's so obvious I really doubt the small bit of intelligence you have according to rumors...”  
  
“Wow, thanks man, I love you too”, Sneaky mumbled but deep down he knew Hai was right. He was probably making this way too complicated. Okay, he was _certainly_ making this way too complicated.

“I know you do and now get the fuck out and get him, tiger”, Hai chuckled throwing a poor pillow after his friend and as soon as the door had closed he returned back to... 'business'.  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
After quite some time of searching and asking around Sneaky found his mate sitting under a palm tree on the sidewalk, fingers absently digging in the sand it was placed in. He looked so lost and lonely it made him feel heart-broken.  
  
He slowly approached Jensen and sat down next to him with a hesitant “Hey.”  
  
“Hey”, the other boy replied quietly.  
  
Again, there was that awkward silence, filled with questions running through both of their minds and and multiple waves of anxiety.  
  
“You know, I... Whatever, just gonna follow Hai's call as always, I think?”  
  
And by that Sneaky just held his breath, closed his eyes and leaned into Jensen.. Their lips touched and it was such a load off their shoulders. All the tension, all the fear and uncertainty just faded away with that kiss so loving even the highly conservative old couple walking by didn't manage to say a word.  
  
Sneaky raised his right arm wrapping it around Jensen's waist, pulling him closer. The kiss grew deeper and deeper, less shy, more passionate, more exploring. Tongues playing around, tasting each other as if it was the best taste in the entire world – it probably was.  
  
When they parted they were all happy giggles and smiling. “So that was the call? Kissing me in public?”, Jensen asked jokingly.  
  
“Pretty much, yeah. And I mean... You always follow the call, right?”  
  
“I'm sorry, I just... ran away from the café... I was just... Not in a good condition I think?” Jensen looked to the ground, cheeks flushed.  
  
“No problem, bro. I know you're a monkey”, Sneaky laughed, once again wrapping his arm around the other boy tightly. It's almost like he missed holding him so close, even though he never did before.  
  
“I hate you...”  
  
“I love you, too, monkey, I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Mila is kind of a spontaneous idea I had by the way. She's of course an OC, but I just really liked the idea of a waitress at the coffee who knows our boys and stuff but isn't really involved. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked it ^.^ Lots of love <3


End file.
